You Who Completes Me
by WolfspiritGirl
Summary: Just as a relationship grows between Zuko and Katara, the two are stranded in the middle of nowhere together by fate. Zutara fluff and romance.


The story takes place after "The Southern Raiders" episode.

It was morning and Zuko got up to stretch as he yawned. The stone bed in the Western Air Temple didn't make a comfortable resting place, but it was better then not sleeping at all. He walked over to the center of the temple where the gang usually ate meals and talked. Katara was stirring a pot of rice as she knelt down.

"Hey Zuko." She said calmly. He smiled slightly and replied, "Hey." He went over to the pot of rice and knelt down. They were the only two up. Everyone else was sleeping. Zuko was glad that Katara no longer despised him. The hotheaded Katara could get really annoying, and all Zuko wanted to do was be good and help Aang. Zuko looked at Katara. "So you finally trust me?" She nodded as she focused on the pot of rice. The sun was rising as its orange glow struck Zuko in his eyes. He held up his arm over his eyes to shield them from the glaring sun. As he moved his arm away from his eyes a bit, he noticed the sun shining off of Katara. The sun caught in her dark hair and the light shining on her warm face looked so… pleasant. After Zuko had stared for more time then normal, Katara turned to look at him as she noticed his peculiar behavior. "What?" She asked bluntly. "Mrr-uh... nothing." He stammered. He then turned to face the opposite direction of her as he whistled, trying to act casual. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion- or curiosity, but who knows what it was.

Katara turned her head to face the sleeping Aang, Sokka, and Toph. "Hm, looks like they might be sleeping for another hour or two." She sighed and rolled her eyes. Zuko watched her chest rise and fall. Her structure was so perfectly shaped; her limbs thin and delicate, yet fit and able to bend strongly enough to destroy fire nation soldiers with ease. Her face was beautiful. Her blue eyes were filled with passion and courage, a strong willed, yet caring person she was. She would fight for anything she believed in, something the two had in common. Her hair was long and wavy like a river, and her body so agile. He could see why Aang was so infatuated with the young waterbender. Zuko sighed as he got lost in his thoughts.

It was evening and the moon replaced the sun. Everyone was going to bed- except for Zuko. He was too busy thinking. The warm fire in the center of the temple provided warmth and some light. Zuko pulled his knees up against his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs as he sat alone by the fire. _Why am I thinking about Katara? I barely know her_, the banished prince thought. Just as he wondered about this, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see- you guessed it- Katara. She sat down next to Zuko. "Aren't you going to bed?" Her blue eyes were filled with concern. "I will soon. I'm just thinking." "About what?" Zuko hesitated for a moment then replied "stuff." She smiled as if semi-laughing and stared at Zuko with _those eyes_. Those eyes which had stared with hate and fear while he attacked her village, those eyes which had stared with sorrow and understanding in the crystal cave, those eyes that when they gazed upon him sent shivers down his spine; yet made him feel so warm inside. "Is something bothering you?" She asked like a concerned mother as she placed her delicate hand around his back. At its warm touch, Zuko felt a strange and comforting feeling. "Uh… nothing. Nothing at all." He said, still feeling this strange and warm feeling. "Alright, well I'm going to bed then. Don't stay up too late, you need your rest. We'll be heading off to Masaki village in the morning."

-**Zuko's point of view**-

She removed her arm from my back and got up to walk away. The warm feeling was gone and so was she. I watched as she walked away in the distance; the wind blowing her hair as she walked farther and farther away. I felt an aching in my chest; I didn't want her to leave. If only she could stay by my side all night by the fire. I watched as she began talking with Aang in the distance. They only talked for a short amount of time when Aang spread apart his arms and embraced Katara. I felt a pang of disappointment and longing. If only I could embrace her. I felt a bit of jealousy too. How could a young prepubescent boy be her lover? She deserved someone better, someone older and stronger, someone more good looking. She deserved _me_.

As far as I was concerned, it was Aang that liked Katara and Aang that chased after Katara. She never chased him. The fire in front of me flared up as I got angrier and angrier with these thoughts. That annoying bald child! Forcing himself on such a caring and beautiful girl. She deserves so much better than him. The boy should be with the blind girl if he's looking for romance. Find someone your age! I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I had gotten all worked up over Katara. Why? I thought for a while then came to the conclusion that I had feelings for the waterbender.

I yawned and realized how tired I was. Standing up, I walked over to my room. But before I could reach halfway to the entrance, I saw Katara's sleeping face. She was resting on top of her sleeping bag. Her face was so calm and peaceful. She looked quite attractive. If I hadn't controlled my impulses, I could've just slept right next to her and held her tight all night. She _will_ be _my_ Katara and no one else's. Sorry Aang, but the water tribe girl is off limits.

-**Katara's point of view**—

I woke up early as usual. I stirred the usual pot of rice as everyone slept soundly. We would be heading off to Masaki village today and the trip would take two days. I continued stirring the pot when Zuko walked over. "I see you're up early again." I told him. He nodded. "Early bird gets the worm." He looked me in the eye with a curious look as I looked at his eyes. His eyes were warm amber which greatly contrasted with my own. His eyes were filled with a look of caring and kindness as if he wished to tell me something. The staring was awkward and it reminded me of yesterday when he had acted strange. I felt a warm feeling from him, and not just because he was a firebender. The feeling came from inside me and I couldn't explain it. "Um Zuko? Not to sound rude, but you've been acting a little strange lately." He still looked at me with the soft expression. "Oh… I guess I have." The mood in the atmosphere was getting more and more awkward each second. Out of nowhere Zuko asked quite a personal question. "So are you and Aang together?" I stiffened and paused for a moment. "Well not really… Aang likes me and I don't want to hurt his feelings…" For a second I thought I saw Zuko's eyes light up as if he was mentally screaming "YES!" or something. I continued stirring the pot as an awkward silence followed our conversation.

Soon Aang, Sokka, and Toph had woken up. Everyone ate their rice, then we were off to Masaki village. We flew over a huge sea. Aang was of course steering Appa in the front, Toph and Sokka were sitting together having an argument, and me and Zuko sat next to each other saying nothing. Sitting next to Zuko I felt that warm feeling again. I broke the silence by trying to start a conversation that could somehow stop the awkwardness. "So you ever been to Masaki village?" I asked. "A few years ago… I almost burned the whole place down." He replied. I let out a laugh. "That wasn't the answer I expected." Zuko smiled. I had never seen him smile before, but when he did, it gave me butterflies. "How exactly did you get your scar?" I asked. "Well a few years ago there was a war meeting…" And Zuko explained the whole story in detail as he spoke with pain. It was interesting, and I felt sympathy for him. He was like the little black wolf puppy that always got pushed around and abused. Unable to bear the sad expression he wore on his face, I wrapped my arms around his torso. _It's okay Zuko. I'm here for you. _Zuko's face was blushing bright red and I felt a great heat from his body. I was surprised to see Zuko put his arm around me. Sokka and Toph stopped arguing and turned to look at us. Both of us suddenly felt self conscious that they were staring at us. "Uh I didn't know you two were together." Sokka said with a puzzled expression. Me and Zuko both were blushing like crazy.

"Uh we're not… Well sort of? No..." Zuko said in response. I pulled away from Zuko's body and tried to act normal but I was too overwhelmed with embarrassment and the feelings I felt for Zuko. Sokka and Toph shrugged their shoulders and resumed their argument.

Chapter 2 will hopefully be out tomorrow! If not, within the next few days.


End file.
